


Decision Making

by liiilyevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiilyevans/pseuds/liiilyevans
Summary: "As Harry watched a boy walk down the street holding his dad’s hand and pointing into  the WWW with wide eyes, he couldn’t help, but want a kid of his own." Ginny and Harry consider having a baby.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	Decision Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is for sweethinny on tumblr. If you're not following her, you should definitely check her out! I hope you like what I came up with!

“So you want one?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, that’s not an answer, Gin.”

“Yes, it is. I’m allowed to not be sure.”

“Stop glaring at me. Never said you weren’t. Merlin, woman, you get so riled up.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” 

“So, do you want a baby?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Harry.” 

“Alright. Fine. Yeah, I do, but I don’t know if I want one right now.”

“Listen, Harry, we don’t have to decide  _ right now _ , but I was just thinking about it. You know with Louis just being born a few months ago, it’s been on my mind.” 

“I know. Me too. It’d be easier if we were Ron and Hermione who were so career focused they can’t think straight.”

“Yeah. The only way that Hermione is going to have a baby is if Ron messes up a contraceptive charm.”

“Think she’s on the potion actually. Heard her talking about how she should just brew it herself instead of ordering it from St. Mungo’s.” 

“Right. As if that wouldn’t stress her out more. Listen, I’ve got practice tomorrow, but we’ll talk about this later, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright.”

* * *

“You ok, Weasley?” Maria Cole asked as she slammed a locker closed. “You seemed off on the pitch.”

That was an understatement. She’d missed all the goals she’d tried to put in and taken a Bludger to the ribs. There was a deep blue on her left side now because of her carelessness.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered. “Just a bad day.” 

She couldn’t get her and Harry’s conversation out of her head. Babies were something that her older siblings did, not her and Harry. She was happy to babysit them anytime they needed her, but having one of her own to take care of constantly? That was something she wasn’t sure if she was ready for. 

Not only that, but she had her career to think about. She was in her prime, and her season was going great. She’d never had a life threatening injury that would require her to quit the game, like Angelina did. If that were the case, the answer would be easy. She’d go back home and get pregnant immediately. 

However, that was not the case. She wanted to keep flying, but she wanted to start a family, too. Luckily for her, the Harpies had a policy for pregnancy, unlike some of the other more sexist policies of other Quidditch teams. She’d have to quit as soon as she found out, of course, but she could come back the season after the baby would be born. 

It was a lot to consider. 

“Ginny, you ok?” Gwenog asked her. 

Ginny flashed her a smile. “Never better.”

“Well, do better on the pitch next practice.”

That was all her captain said before turning and heading to the showers. 

“And this is Mr. Pops,” Teddy said, holding up a fluffy stuffed dragon. “He cooks the food for everyone just like Mrs. Weasley does for you guys.”

Harry bit back a laugh. He wasn’t sure how Mrs. Weasley would feel about being compared to a dragon. 

“Alright, Teddy,” Andromeda said as she entered the sitting room. “I think you’ve introduced everyone.”

“I’m just trying to be polite. I don’t want to leave anyone out.”

Harry was pretty sure no one had been left out. All of Teddy’s plushies were scattered around the sitting room, each sitting in a different spot, watching Harry as he sipped his tea. It was a little unnerving having all the toys in the sitting room. 

Andromeda shook her head and took the only available chair. 

Harry wondered if Teddy sometimes tried to recreate the chaos he saw at the Weasley’s dinners with his stuffed toys. It was just him and Andromeda most of the time, though he did go out on play dates with Victoire. When he came over to the Weasley’s, Teddy’s eyes would always light up with excitement, and he’d run from room to room and visit with everyone. No one was left out. 

Without Tonks and Remus to take care of him, Harry knew that Teddy often felt lonely. Of course, Teddy never said anything about this, but Harry knew from the way Teddy acted whenever he showed up or asked if Teddy wanted to go visit the Burrow. Still, Harry regretted not being able to save the child’s parents. 

“Teddy, will you go get Mr. Shacks to show to Harry?” Andromeda asked. Teddy grinned and sprinted from the room. “He should be occupied for a little while. I put that thing in his toy room ages ago, and that’s the last place he’ll look.” She set her cup of tea on the coffee table. “Now, what’s bothering you? And don’t bother telling me nothing because you’ve had the same brooding look on your face since you came in. You may be able to hide it from Teddy, but you certainly can’t hide it from me.” 

Harry blushed. Andromeda was a very perceptive woman. He couldn’t slide anything past her. However, that didn’t mean he wanted to air his concerns about children to her. 

“It’s nothing important,” he said, running a head through his hair. 

“If it weren’t important, you wouldn’t be so worked up,” Andromeda said. “Is it work again? Did they pair you with some incompetient?” 

Harry laughed. “No, nothing like that.” He paused trying to gather his thoughts. He knew Andromeda would never breathe a word of their conversation to anyone, but he had a hard time believing Ginny would want her to know about their reservations about children. They were both private people and tended to keep their relationship to themselves. He never even went to Ron or Hermione for advice about any troubles in his and Ginny’s marriage. 

“What then?” Andromeda paused, her keen eyes searching his face. “Is everything alright with Ginny?” 

“Yes, we’re good,” he answered.

There was a lengthy pause.

“What do you think about babies?” he blurted out.

“Babies?” Andromeda asked, raising her elegant eyebrows. “I like them well enough.” She picked up her tea and took a sip. “When is Ginny due?”   


Harry blanched. “She’s not pregnant.” 

“You’re trying then?”

“No!”

“I don’t see the problem,” Andromeda said as she placed her cup back on the table. 

Harry sighed. “There’s no problem. We’re just trying to decide if now is the right time to have a baby.”

“Do you both want a baby?”

“I think so.”

“Well, if you do, I don’t see the problem,” she said simply. “Have one.”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.” Harry dropped his head into his hands. “There’s Ginny’s career to think about and how much time I can take off work to help her. There’s a million questions, and I haven’t got the answer to a single one. 

Andromeda leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s knee. “No one ever does, darling. Babies aren’t something you can be completely prepared for. You can spend years preparing for a child, but in all honesty, you won’t be.” She smiled softly. “That doesn’t mean you’ll mess up either. It’s a learning process, and you can only learn from experience.”

Quickly, Andromeda stood up and marched toward the back side of the house. “Teddy, have you checked your room yet?” 

* * *

Ginny slipped into the sitting room of the Burrow, narrowly avoiding crashing into Teddy and Victoire as they ran into the kitchen - to pester her mother, no doubt. Since having grandkids, Molly Weasley had softened up quite a bit. She didn’t yell at her grandbabies nearly as much as she did her own kids. 

Now that there were so many Weasleys, the seating arrangement had been mixed up a little bit. Instead of sitting them all at the kitchen table, Molly had opted to have a buffet set up in the sitting room so everyone could get their food and find a seat wherever it was available. Luckily for Ginny, Harry had saved her a seat on the sofa, so there would be no sitting on the floor for her.

She stepped up to the buffet right next to Angelina. 

“How’s training?” Angelina asked. 

Ginny always looked for a drop of bitterness in Angelina’s voice whenever she talked or asked about Quidditch, but she could never find one. If she had been injured like Angelina had and forced to leave the game, Ginny knew she would be bitter for a long while afterwards, at least thirty years. However, George’s wife never seemed to be bothered that her chances at pro had been shattered in a day. 

“Good,” Ginny answered. “Well, for the most part. Gwen scolded me for not paying attention.”

“Reckon you weren’t paying attention then?” 

“Not as much as I should have been,” Ginny admitted. “How are things up Diagon Alley?”

“Alright,” Angelina said, popping a bit of ham into her mouth. “George and I are thinking of moving out of the flat actually. It’s getting a bit cramped.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Thinking of expanding, are you?”

“Expanding?” Angelina’s brow furrowed. “You mean the shop?”

Ginny only offered a wicked grin in response.

Angelina let out a laugh. “I’m not procreating with your brother.” She turned her head to where George was plopped down on the floor talking to his brothers. “Merlin, Ginny, we’re not ready to be parents. I think your mum is getting to you.”

Ginny was only slightly embarrassed for suggesting that George and Ange were going to have kids. She was more curious to know how Angelina knew it wasn’t the right time. 

“Well, you’ve been married for what? Six years? It’s not impossible to assume you’d want one.”

Angelina shook her head. “Well, for one thing, I think George would bulk at the idea of having his own kid as much as everyone calls him the ‘ _ baby whisperer _ .” It was true. George was extremely good with kids, but Ginny wondered if Angelina was really correct about that as she watched George reach out to tickle Teddy. “Besides, six years isn’t all that long.” Angelina turned to face Ginny, leaning her hip against the table. “What about you? Why aren’t you and Harry having twins or something?” 

Now, Ginny remembered why she didn’t question Angelina about her personal life. It was very likely that she was going to have to answer the same questions she had asked. 

“Because of my career,” she said, turning and putting some potatoes onto her plate.

“Right.” Sarcasm was dripping off of Angelina’s voice, and her right eyebrow was almost in her hairline. “You sure it’s not time? I mean you have been married for two years.”

Ginny grinned at her mocking tone. “Piss off, Angelina.” 

Angelina laughed and turned to head to where George was sitting on the floor. 

Ginny finished filling her plate and returned to the sofa where Harry was perched on the arm discussing something rather boring with Bill. She plopped herself between Harry and Hermione, careful not to spill her food as her husband waved his hands around while talking. 

“What’s this about?” she whispered to Hermione. 

“Something about Gringotts,” Hermione replied, taking a bite of the beans. “I haven’t been paying that much attention, to be honest with you. What were you talking to Angelina about?” 

Ginny shrugged. “Nothing in particular.” 

But her eyes slid back to where George and Angelina were sitting. Angelina was in the chair that George had his back against. Ginny’s brother was looking up at his wife, a huge grin on his face. 

Ginny wondered if maybe Angelina was right. Maybe it was too early for her and Harry to even consider having kids. After all, two years wasn’t a long time to be married. She glanced up at Harry who was now listening to Teddy explain why he should be allowed to spend the night and go back home tomorrow. As she watched Harry smile at the six-year-old, Ginny felt her heart melt, which was rare. She knew he’d be a good father.

Merlin, why was this so hard? Surely, her mother hadn’t been this indecisive when she popped out seven kids. Even Fleur had started having kids at a young age. This shouldn’t be this hard for her. 

Teddy turned and raced across the room to the fireplace to Floo his grandmother and ask if he could stay at the Burrow. Harry turned to grin at Ginny and her heart stopped in her chest. Merlin, she had some thinking to do. 

* * *

“So, if we have a kid, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?”

“ _ If _ we decide to have a kid, I wouldn’t care. I just want a happy, healthy baby.”

“Right. So, you don’t have a preference at all?” 

“Not really. Do you?”

“I’d like a girl so I could teach her to play for the Harpies.”

“You could teach a boy to play Quidditch.” 

“But not for the Harpies.”

“Well, your mom had six boys. Might take awhile for you to get a girl.” 

“I’m not having seven kids. We’d stop long before then. Even if we didn’t have a girl.”

“How many?”

“What?” 

“How many would you want, Gin?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Two or three. You think that’s enough?”

“Yeah, I think so. Seems like that’d be a lot actually.”

“We’re not just having one. The kid has got to have some playmates.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want the chap to get lonely.” 

“Hmm, night, Harry.”

“Night, Ginny.”

* * *

“Missed you at the office today,” Harry said as he dunked to avoid a firework shaped like a bird that whizzed over his head. 

“Yeah,” Ron muttered as he stacked some of George’s products. “Had to leave early because George was swamped and most of his employees called in ‘sick.’ Can’t find good help anywhere anymore. Blasted teenagers.”

Harry stifled a laugh. He wondered if Ron realized that he sounded like an old man. 

“Right. You free for lunch?” 

Ron shook his head. “No. Had to grab something before I came in. Sorry, mate.” 

Harry could understand why. There were kids running all around the shop without parental supervision. The place looked like a madhouse, and George was nowhere to be seen. 

“S’alright,” he said. “You in the shop for the rest of the day?” 

“Not  _ all _ day,” Ron answered. “Just for a little while. George said he had to go to talk to Angelina about ‘something important.’ That’s a load of bollocks if you ask me. He’s probably gone off to shag her.”

Now, Harry did laugh. That sounded exactly like something George would do. 

“Maybe it was something important. You never know.”

“Bullshit.” As Ron swore, an older woman came up and grabbed her child by the arm, pulling her away from Ron while shooting him a dirty look. “Sorry. Besides, it’s not like Angelina’s pregnant or anything.” Harry choked on his own spit. “What? It’s true. Can you see George and Ange with a little heathen running around?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Harry looked down and scuffed his boot into the hardwood. “I mean, George runs a shop for kids. It’s not that hard to imagine.”

“Exactly,” Ron said, pushing a box of Canary Creams onto a shelf. “George runs a shop for kids. He’s surrounded by the nasty little buggers all day. Why would he want to come home to one?”

“People usually tend to like their own kids, Ron,” Harry muttered, glancing over at a mum who was helping her daughter pick out a Pygmy Puff. 

“All I’m saying is George isn’t going to go out of his way to make a little George.” Ron pushed the last box onto a shelf. “Or a little Angelina for that matter.”

“Guess you’re not planning on making a little Ron anytime soon then,” he said. Ron went red and sputtered. Harry couldn’t help the smirk that made its way into his face. 

“No, Harry,” Ron muttered and turned on his heel and marched toward the front of the store. “There will be no kids in this household for a good  _ long _ while.”

Harry laughed. “Why? Hermione not want kids?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “We both want kids, but not right now. It’s just not in the cards. Hermione just got that new promotion at the Ministry, and I’m working here and at the Auror office. We don’t have time to take care of a kid. Besides, all babies do is whine and shit.” 

“I’m sure that’s not all they do,” Harry deadpanned. “You like Dom and Vic.” 

“I didn’t have to listen to Dom and Vic cry,” Ron said as he slipped behind the counter. “Hey, kid, if you unwrap it, you buy it.” A young boy put back one of the boxes he had been about to open. “Besides, I don’t want to be the reason Hermione has ten times more stress than what she already has.” 

Harry knew that these were exactly the same reasons that he was on the fence about having kids. Ginny had a lot to look forward to as one of the star players for the Harpies. He knew that the Harpies were a lot more lenient when it came to pregnancy compared to most teams, but Ginny would still be out of playing for a year after she gave birth. That could be a whole year she could be transforming into an even better player. Harry didn’t want her to give up her dream because he wanted kids. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” he said. “So, what’s your timeline?”

“My what?” Ron asked. 

“Your timeline,” Harry repeated. “For having kids.” 

“Fuck, if I know,” Ron siad, turning to snatch some Peruvian Darkness Powder out of a small girl’s hands. “Come back when your mum’s with you and then you can have it. I’m thinking like four years down the road when everything isn’t so hectic in our lives, and we’ve gotten settled down in a nice house.” 

Four years seemed like an eternity from now. 

“Right. This Hermione’s timeline, too?” 

“I don’t know,” Ron said, sideying Harry now. “We haven’t really talked about it, other than agreeing now isn’t the time. Why are you asking anyways? Do you know something I don’t?”

Harry shook his head. “No, just curious. You’re the one who brought up babies.” 

Ron snorted and turned to check someone out. 

Four years. Harry wondered if he should suggest waiting four years to Ginny. It gave her ample time to get her career going before she decided to have a couple kids. Maybe Ron had it right and waiting was the right thing to do. 

However, as Harry watched a boy walk down the street holding his dad’s hand and pointing into the WWW with wide eyes, he couldn’t help, but want a kid of his own. Maybe one with Ginny’s bright red hair and his mum’s eyes. Sighing, he turned back to Ron and tried to remind himself that four years wasn’t really all that long. 

* * *

“Hey, Ginny, didn’t expect to see you over here,” Bill said as Ginny barged into his house and slammed the door. “Easy there. Kids are asleep.”

“Vic doesn’t take naps anymore,” Ginny muttered darkly.

“No, she’s out with Fleur.” Bill pulled up a chair for his sister. “What’s on your mind?” 

Ginny huffed and plopped down in the chair. “Practice.”

“Ok, something happen at practice?” Bill asked, pouring them both a cup of tea. 

Ginny dropped her face into her hands. She couldn’t stand being off her game in practice. Gwen always pointed it out when she thought Ginny could do better. Normally, Ginny would have appreciated it, but today it felt like she was the only person who was being corrected. Logically, Ginny knew this wasn’t true, but she couldn’t help feeling like she’d been targeted today. And she couldn’t even say it was because Gwen was mad at her. It was because Ginny couldn’t concentrate. 

Ever since she’d brought up having a baby to Harry, she’d been unable to focus on the field. Once or twice in a week, she might be able to find a way to push past what they’d talked about, but that wasn’t enough. She was afraid that Gwen was going to consider putting one of the reserves on the team. Ginny would never be able to live that down. 

“I just can’t focus,” Ginny admitted. “I try and I try and I try, but it’s like I’m off my game all the time.”

Bill huffed. “I always thought it was rubbish that they made your practice through the holidays. Christmas is almost a week away, and they’ve still got you doing what? Four practices a week?” 

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “That’s being generous. Most jobs make you work up to Christmas Eve. Poor Harry might be working through Christmas.”

“That’s rubbish. Gringotts let me off the week before Christmas, to spend time with family.” 

“Lucky you,” Ginny mocked. “You’re almost the head cursebreaker over there, so you don’t have any right to talk. Harry and I aren’t that high up. We don’t get special treatment.”

He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t call it special treatment. It’s just reasonable.” 

“Like I said,” she muttered. “Special treatment. Besides, the goblins are so suspicious of humans that they’ll take any excuse they have to get you out of their bank.” Bill shook his head and took a sip of his tea. Ginny could tell that he realized he wasn’t going to win this argument with her. “So, how is Gringotts?”

He shrugged. “Alright. Same as always. They want me to send someone to Germany to break some spells on a couple caves down there. Think they may have stumbled onto some kind of treasure.”

“Interesting,” Ginny said. “They want you to send  _ someone _ to Germany?” 

Bill hid his smile. “Well, they may want me to go, but I told them that it wasn’t in the cards for me with the kids and all.”

She shifted in her seat. “So, you don’t want to be a master cursebreaker anymore?” 

“Ginny, I never wanted to be a ‘master’ cursebreaker,” he said. “I wanted to be a cursebreaker. The master part was always Mum’s plan, even though she hated it when I was in Egypt. I just wanted to be a cursebreaker. Now, there’s possibly a promotion involved, and I won’t have to leave the country as often. I think that’s a good thing for the whole family.” 

“What about Fleur?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” Bill said. “What about Fleur?”

“She still works. How does that work with the kids?”

“We have Mum and babysitters if we need them. Mostly, we take turns. Why are you asking so many questions, Gin?” 

Ginny shrugged. “I was just wondering. It’s got to be hard both of you working and having kids.”

“It is, but we make it work.”

“I’m glad.” 

* * *

“Ron, just because Hermione is too busy with work to shag you, doesn’t mean you have to complain when the rest of us get laid,” George said as he hung his coat on the back of his chair. Harry chuckled under his breath as Ron turned red and sputtered. Ron had convinced George, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Lee to come out for drinks. Harry was honestly surprised that their schedules fit together. Christmas miracles did happen apparently. 

“So you admit it!” Ron snapped. “You were shagging Angelina when you left me to run the shop, which was swamped by the way.”

“We weren’t shagging,” George said, throwing Ron a glare. “And even if we were, it’s not your business, Ronnie-kins.” 

“Alright,” Lee interrupted. “I don’t want to hear anymore about you shagging your wife or not shagging your wife. Bloody disgusting. I don’t know why you’re so fixated on it, Ron.”

George grinned while Ron grumbled under his breath about not being fixated on his brother’s sex life. 

Harry missed this. They all tried to get together, but their busy work schedules just didn’t allow for it. Ron worked two jobs, George was running the shop and working on new products at the same time, and Harry was swamped at the Auror office.. They had enough trouble working out a time when just the three of them could get together without the girls. Throw Dean, Seamus, and Lee into the mix and it was even more complicated. 

“Agreed,” Seamus muttered. “Drinks should fix up your rotten attitude, Ron.” 

“I haven’t got an attitude,” Ron snapped.    
  
Harry slapped his back. “‘Course you don’t. What kind of drinks were you thinking about, Seamus?” 

“Depends on what everyone wants,” he said. 

Once everyone had decided on their drinks, Dean stood up, placing a hand on Seamus’ shoulder. 

“I’ve got it, babe,” he said before marching off to the bar.    


Seamus sighed. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Merlin only knows,” Ron muttered. 

By the time Dean returned with the drinks, Lee and Ron were engaged in a lively discussion about Quidditch, specifically Lee’s commentating on Ginny and her attractiveness, which according to Ron had nothing to do with the sport. He had tried to get Harry to comment on the inappropriateness of it, but Harry had declined to get involved. Ginny was beautiful. Other people were bound to notice that. She was with him and that was all that mattered as far as Harry was concerned. 

As the drinks started to flow, Harry got lost in the ease of being with his friends again. It had been hard to relax after the war. He’d always been looking over his shoulder; so had Ron. Gradually, as the remaining Death Eaters had been locked up and Harry’s peace of mind had returned, he’d started to go out with his friends and have a good time, like a normal bloke in his twenties. 

A baby would change all that, for him  _ and _ Ginny. There’d be no more going out with the boys, or having a girl’s nights. It’d be the baby first and always the baby. Even if they could plan for a night out, Harry wasn’t sure he would feel comfortable leaving his child for a prolonged amount of time. What if someone burst in and tried to take it? Harry couldn’t let his child live the same awful childhood he had. 

“Harry, you alright, mate?” George asked. “You look like someone kicked you in the bullocks.”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Lost in thought is all.” 

* * *

“You ever thought about babies and who takes care of ‘em while the parents aren’t there?”

“You ever thought about bringing this up when you’re less drunk?”

“Really, Ginny. Who does?”

“I don’t know. Probably their grandparents or a sitter. Why are you so interested in this?”

“Because if we have a baby, we can never leave it alone.”

“What?”

“The only person we could trust it with is your mum. Even then, we couldn’t leave it with her throughout the evening. She’ll be taking care of it all day. Gin, we’ll never be able to drink alcohol again.”

“What got you thinking about all this? And why can’t we hire a sitter?”

“Because, Ginny, we don’t know who we can trust. What if they want to kidnap the baby because they want to get back at me or you? What if they want our kids, Ginny?”

“Oh, Harry, come here. It’s going to be alright. And if we decide to have a baby, it’ll be alright as well. We know enough good people, who we can trust to take care of it if we want a night out. And don’t think for a second that Mum wouldn’t want to take care of it even if she’d been with it all day. She loves her grandkids.”

“You really think the baby will be ok?” 

“Yes, Harry, I do.”

* * *

“So, where do babies come from?” Teddy asked before he licked the ice cream that was running down his cone. Harry nearly choked on the melted treat that was in his mouth. Merlin, where did this kid come up with his questions? 

“What do you mean, Teddy?” Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Babies,” Teddy repeated. “You know, like Louis. I tried to ask Vic where they came from, but Fleur interrupted us. Vic said she’d tell me later, but then she never did.” 

Teddy seemed a little gum about Victoire never answering his question. The poor chap’s question was probably passed over because the small blonde girl had been distracted by one of her cousins or something her grandmother had said. Harry couldn’t blame the girl for her short attention span. There were a million things going on at the Burrow, after all.

“Well,” he started, tossing his ice cream in the trash. “Sometimes, when two people want a baby . . . er . . . well, they decide that it’s the right time to want one . . .”

“I know all that stuff,” Teddy huffed. “But where do they come from?”

Harry glanced around, hoping these Muggles couldn’t see his distress. Fighting the Dark Lord was easier than explaining sex to a six-year-old. “Well, these people plan to have a baby and . . . they put an order in and then the baby arrives nine months later.” 

“Oh,” Teddy said, looking mildly pleased. “When are you and Ginny going to put an order in?” 

Harry groaned. “I don’t know, Teddy. When it’s right.”   


“Can I hold the baby when you get it?” 

“Sure.”

* * *

Ginny slipped past Audrey as she made her way to the sitting room. Dom and Molly were on the floor sharing some toys. Ginny couldn’t help, but smile at the little girls. She wondered if her kids would have any cousins to play with by the time she and Harry decided to have kids. Merlin, it felt like it was going to take a million years to decide on whether they should have them. 

Ginny stooped down between the toddlers and smiled at them. “Hi, girls. What are you playing with?”

“Cat,” Molly said as she held her toy up to Ginny. Dom nodded enthusiastically. With a grin, Ginny took the toy from Molly and slid it slowly toward her before pushing it quickly toward the baby’s feet. Both of the girls squealed, and Molly pulled her feet away from it. Ginny repeated this a few times before handing the cat back to Molly and moving on. 

She finally found her husband. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, holding little Louis. The baby was smiling up at him as Harry made faces at it. Ginny couldn’t get over his toothless grin and sparkling blue eyes. He had Fleur’s delicate nose and Bill’s bright smile. He had to be the most precious thing she’d ever seen. 

Resting her arm on the back of the chair, Ginny watched as Harry cooed to Louis. He was terribly good with children; they all seemed to love him. Gently, he reached up and tickled Louis’ tummy, causing the baby to giggle even more. Finally, Harry glanced up and noticed her. There was a brightness in his eyes and his smile was nearly splitting open his face. 

Ginny grinned back, unable to control the muscles in her face. Seeing Harry happy always made her happy, but this time it helped settle her mind. 

* * *

“You’re sure about this?”   


“Yes, I’m positive.”

“You can change your mind. You don’t have to say yes just because I want it.”   


“I know, Harry, but I do want it. Watching you and Louis made me realize that I do. It just took a little figuring out that’s all.”

“Ok. What do you want to name it?”

“Harry, I don’t know. I’m not even pregnant yet.”

“Right.”   


“Did you have something in mind?” 

“Not really.”

“Harry.”

“Alright, alright. If it’s a boy, well I was thinking, if it’s alright with you, that we could name it after my dad. It doesn’t have to be the first name. It can be the second. I just . . .”

“Oh, Harry, of course. Besides, the name James Potter does have a ring to it.”

“Yeah, it does.”


End file.
